


Paradise

by BelovedSoulless



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedSoulless/pseuds/BelovedSoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one-shot between Tsume and Toboe in a private moment.</p><p>(I wrote this for a close friend of mine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> P.O.V Toboe

We had been running for days, my pads ached but I knew that if I said anything they would take pity on the 'poor pup'. Kiba refused to stop when Hige's stomach started to growl and kept up the quick trot through the dense undergrowth. Hige whimpered towards his head-strong mate as his stomach let out a particularly loud growl. Tsume snorted at his childish antics but then his own hunger betrayed him. Kiba paused mid step when hearing the other stomach growl. He slowed and then stopped and turned to address the weary pack.

"I see that everyone is a little hungry" Kiba looked pointedly at his dramatic mate. Without thinking I laid down on the cool ground, my paws felt so much better now that he was laying down. I let out a content sigh. I was hoping that no one would hear but to my dismay Tsume add in"and tired." nodding to my exhausted form on the ground. Angrily I pushed myself back on to all fours and held my head high.

"There's no need to act so tough, if you were tired you should have spoken up little pup." As Hige said this he switched into human form and ruffled the top of my head. I growled at him and back up unfortunately I backed right into Tsume. I`m so glade you can`t see blush on the wolf. Tsume sneezed at me and looked off into the forest.

Sensing the tension Kiba started to push Hige off toward the side"Come on, I think I smell something over here, we`ll go check it out" Hige opened his mouth to complain but Kiba quickly cut his off by grabbing his ass.

Oh great, now I`m alone with him. My hind legs started to shake and I slowly sat on the ground. I shifted back and slowly lowered the rest of my body to the ground. I closed my eyes, even with Tsume brooding beside me and the cold ground taking away any heat my body had to offer, it was nice to relax after running for so long. Suddenly a warm hand curled around my back paw. Shocked I jumped up and noticed Tsume pull his hand away. I shifted into my human form a shuffled closer to the fully human Tsume. hehe, he looks sexy in all leather. I sat closer to Tsume, he`s heat rolled of his body, you could hardly say it was my fault from wanting to be closer such warmth. I knew from experience I should never touch the older male but I laid down oh so very close to him. I could smell earth, leather, and Tsume, it was a good mix of scents. I herd Tsume sigh rather loud and then turned to me raising an eyebrow at me. I turned my head away but didn`t move, I could still feel him looking at me. Tsume turned and scoop me up in his arms like a child and placed me in his warm lap. My whole face went bright red.

"Why didn`t you say you were cold?" he`s voice was soft. I could only shake me head. Cautiously I laid my head on his chest, I could hear his stead heart beat and the slow swooshing sound of his breathing. It was calming, without realising I closed my eyes and was falling into a shallow sleep. But at the very moment my mind kept reminding me that I was in Tsume`s lap, something I`ve wanted to do since we started this journey. A warm hand started to rub my back and down my legs working out knots and soothing the tense muscles. I nuzzled his neck, he chuckled low throaty. If the Paradise we are searching for doesn`t exist. this moment could replace it and hopefully wouldn`t end anytime soon.


End file.
